


A Gokai Change of Heart

by ATLPanther



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: Ahim has feelings towards Luka that she has been wanting to express, but the time never seems quite right. A monster attack may just give her the opening she needs.





	A Gokai Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakelesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/gifts).



Ahim sat at the table sipping tea. Quiet moments like these were rare these days, as the Zangyack Empire seemed determined to continue its invasion of Earth. The Gokaigers were equally determined to stop them and to also find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ahim set her teacup down on its saucer as she surveyed the room. Captain Marvelous was playing darts, Joe was exercising and Doc was checking something on the monitor. She glanced at the clock. 

“It is 12:45. Ms. Luka and Mr. Gai should have returned from the store by now unless they were waylaid,” she silently fretted. “Perhaps there was an attack en route to the ship?” She placed her hands on the napkin in her lap and began twisting it in her worry. 

“I’m sure they’re fine.”, Marvelous called out to her. 

“What...whatever do you mean, Mr. Marvelous?”, Ahim replied with a slight blush, feeling both embarrassed that she had apparently been so obvious in her concern and also impressed that Marvelous always seemed to know what she was thinking. 

“Luka always makes your tea time. Don’t worry”, Marvelous said with his usual cocksure grin before returning to target practice. 

Hearing that did ease Ahim’s mind a little. These tea times with Luka had been a treasured ritual for her since she had joined the crew. It was one of the few times of the day she felt a sense of normalcy, like she had enjoyed on the Planet Famille. Family tea had always been a chance to take a break during the day with those who were close to you, and she continued that tradition with Luka. 

Of all of the Gokaigers, she was the closest to Luka. When Ahim had joined the crew and had felt so overwhelmed and helpless it was Luka who was always there to help her to improve, whether it was on her marksmanship or her cleaning and cooking skills with Doc. She was always patient and kind, if not sometimes frustrated by how hapless Ahim initially was when she arrived. Thankfully, with time and hard work, she was now just as capable as any other pirate on the crew. 

Being a full member of the team had been her goal from the start, but there was still one underlying problem for which a solution eluded her. Luka treating her as a little sister was fine, but it was not what Ahim really wanted out of the relationship. Her feelings towards Luka were definitely more than friendly, but it was difficult to tell her. She was afraid of being summarily dismissed, and was also unsure of exactly when or how she wanted to articulate to Luka that she wanted more to happen between them, but the time never seemed quite right. 

She remembered a time a few weeks ago, when Joe was off training on his own to fight against Action Commander Zodamas and his overpowering sword techniques. It had initially appeared to her that none of the other Gokaigers were going to help him or stop him from further injuring himself. He was a friend, and she was worried about him. In her frustration, she left the others to go to the crow’s nest of the Gokai Galleon for some quiet time to think. 

Apparently she had been there for some time because suddenly she felt Luka’s gentle hands putting her coat on her shoulders. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” Luka gently chided her. Ahim didn’t reply, but was silently glad to see her and also grateful for the coat. She hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten. From there, they discussed why it was important for Joe to train on his own and that the best way for the rest of the team to support him was to let him meet this foe in his own way. Just because he was training on his own didn’t mean that he didn’t value their friendship. Nor did it mean that he didn’t appreciate her. 

Ahim still didn’t fully understand, but she was glad for Luka’s candor and for the opportunity to spend time with her alone. 

“Would it make you feel better to wait up for him?” Luka asked. 

“Yes, I would appreciate that very much. Thank you, Ms. Luka”, Ahim replied. 

“If we’re gonna wait for him, can we do it inside? I’m surprised you’ve been out here all this time without your coat. It’s freezing!” Luka exclaimed, rubbing her hands together for some warmth. 

“Of course. My apologies for making you worry, Ms. Luka,” Ahim said with an apologetic bow. Luka just smiled and took Ahim’s hand and lead her back downstairs to the main cabin. She retrieved a blanket from the chest next to the couch, and then sat down and invited Ahim to sit next to her. 

Luka then reached out to take Ahim’s hands into hers. “I’m glad I showed up when I did. Your hands are like icicles!” Ahim nodded, but internally she was a bit surprised. Having Luka fuss over her like this was endearing and was something she greatly enjoyed, but she wasn’t sure what Luka meant or if it indicated anything about her feelings towards her. She wanted to ask, but her words just seemed to stick in her throat. 

Not seeming to notice this, Luka released Ahim’s hands to wrap the blanket around both of them. She surprised Ahim again by pulling her into into her arms, wrapping her arms around Ahim’s waist. Ahim was flummoxed, but this was not at all unwelcome. She wrapped her arms around Luka. Between the blanket and Luka’s company she was certainly thawing out. 

Still, her mind was racing. “Should I ask Ms. Luka the meaning of this? How would I broach the subject?” She leaned up a bit to take a peek at Luka’s face, but Luka had already fallen asleep holding her, and she looked so peaceful and beautiful right then that Ahim didn’t dare to wake her. 

“Of course, it stands to reason that she is tired. Ms. Luka has been working very hard fighting against the Zangyack. I must not disturb her, and yet...I have so many questions,” Ahim thought to herself. Then she allowed herself to relax into Luka’s embrace and fell asleep herself. 

They slept in each other’s arms all that night, only to be awoken by Navi announcing that the Zangyack were located at point M-720. Ahim rushed off to the site, leaving Luka behind her in her haste to find Joe and offer what support she could. As she arrived to the location, she forced herself to suppress all thoughts of the evening’s events and focus on what would most likely be a battle with Zodamas. 

When the battle with Zodamas did eventually end with Joe making a cake for all of his teammates, Ahim had meant to approach Luka again and try to engage her in conversation about what had happened between them, but there never seemed to be the perfect moment to do so. 

Luka had been extremely angry about the kidnapping incident. Once the fight with Action Commander Zaggai was over, you would think that Luka had been taking lessons from the Dekarangers in interrogation. She had had to explain herself over and over again to Luka and assure her that she would be more circumspect in the future. It was almost as though they had gone back to square one because Luka insisted on coddling her at least for a little while after it was all over. 

Ahim appreciated Luka’s solicitousness on her behalf, but it was getting old. As the weeks wore on and the battles with the Zangyack continued, Ahim found herself more and more frustrated by Luka seemingly treating her like an innocent child incapable of taking care of herself. She knew this state of affairs could not continue, but she also tried to weigh her frustration against her other feelings towards Luka. 

The day that this all came to a head started like any other. She had been on her hands and knees cleaning around the bottom of the navigation console when she’d gotten a splinter in her finger. 

“Ow!” Ahim exclaimed in surprise and pain. 

“What is it, Ahim?” Luka immediately left the card game she was playing with Joe to check on her. 

“I merely pricked myself upon a thorn…” Ahim replied, feeling a mixture of several emotions. She appreciated Luka always rushing to her side at times like these, but it was unnecessary and made her feel coddled. Then, to further increase the coddled feeling, Luka patted her on the head and told her to be careful. Before Ahim could say anything further, Marvelous arrived from the captain’s quarters to demand that Navi give them a new clue for treasure hunting. 

Navi sprang to life. As usual, she told Marvelous that she was not a bird before giving them the clue of the day, “Coming to the aid of others will lead to new meetings...or something like that.” In keeping with tradition this clue was vague and open to multiple interpretations. Joe asked Gai which Super Sentai they might be meeting, but Gai said that since every Sentai helped people it could be anyone. 

For the time being, Ahim channeled her slight frustration with Luka into action, saying, “For now, let us simply see to the aid of others. Shall we?”

Marvelous nodded, and the team split up. Gai went with Marvelous, Joe went with Doc, Luka went with Ahim. Everyone promised to keep in touch and alert the others if they came across anything. 

Luka and Ahim left the ship, and found themselves walking in the park. As they walked around, Ahim wondered if maybe now would be a good time to discuss things with Luka since they were on their own, but Luka was too preoccupied with her own thoughts. Ahim saw a little girl struggling to twist the faucet on the water fountain, so she helped her get it, while Luka murmured to herself.

“Are we really gonna find an ultimate power in a place like this?”, she mused aloud. Ahim, meanwhile, observed the little girl get some cold water on a rag for her mother. The child ran it over to her mother who as sitting on a nearby bench. For some inexplicable reason, Ahim was drawn to the pair, and walked over. Luka reluctantly joined her. As they both arrived they both overheard the little girl proclaim that she would be a big sister soon. 

“Are you expecting, ma'am?” Ahim asked the girl’s mother. 

“Yes, that’s right,” the mother replied. 

“I’m gonna have a little sister!” the girl proclaimed with a grin. 

Ahim beamed down at the girl, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that a shadow crossed Luka’s face. In that instant, she seemed to be somewhere else. Somewhere dark. Somewhere painful. Ahim wanted to reach out to Luka right then, but just as quickly as that moment came it was gone. 

Luka kneeled down to eye level with the child, looking her dead in the eyes and said, “Listen. You have to look out for your little sister, ok?” 

“Ok!” the little girl replied 

Luka grinned up at her, patted her on the head and said, “Good!” 

Luka and Ahim were about to take their leave of the pair when the mother cried out in sudden pain. Without thinking, Ahim grabbed Luka’s arm and asked, “Is she going into labor?!” 

“How am I supposed to know?!” Luka shot back. 

Just then, a smartly dressed woman in a black skirt, pink shirt, and white jacket arrived. She quickly assessed the situation, and called a taxi for the pregnant woman to get to a hospital right away. She joined her in the cab, and they set to leave. In a case of the worst timing ever, a group of Gorman appeared and blocked the road. 

Luka and Ahim quickly Gokai Changed to fight them off and give the taxi enough space on the road to get the woman to the hospital as quickly as possible. The two lead the Gormin to a nearby dock and then split up, Ahim taking one group of Gormin and Luka the other. After a bit of fighting, Ahim was overrun by her group and in danger of being pushed into the water. 

Seeing Ahim in danger, Luka fought her way over. One of the Gormin hit Luka’s wrist where she was holding her sword. She used her gun to fight the Gormin off and then check on Ahim. 

“Are you alright?” Ahim asked. 

“No biggie,” Luka said dismissively. 

They then kicked the last two Gormin, of this group, into the water before setting off to deal with the next group. 

“Hey, Ahim, let’s use these,” Luka said, holding up her Fiveman Ranger Key. 

Dutifully Ahim complied, but the significance of the team choice didn’t escape her. As she recalled from Gai’s Sentai history lessons, FivePink and FiveYellow were sisters. Still, it was an effective combination and with the Melody Tackt and Cutie Circle they finished off another group of Gormin. 

“Once more oughta do it,” Luka said holding up her Magiranger key. 

“Another set of siblings,” Ahim thought to herself, as she Gokai Changed into MagiPink. This time with Yellow Thunder and Pink Storm they finished off the last of the Gormin in a large explosion. They then powered down. 

“Dang, where do these guys pop up from?” Luka ranted. 

Ahim, meanwhile, bowed to her and said, “Ms. Luka, thank you for before.” It seemed to her that now was as good a time as any to have this conversation, since she knew she would be alone with Luka for some time. 

“Are you ok? Did you get hurt?” Luka immediately asked. 

“No, I’m more concerned about you…” Ahim began, gesturing towards Luka’s arm. 

“Oh this is merely a flesh wound!” Luka replied with her usual bravado and grin. Then she looked at Ahim and asked, “You wanna hit up that hospital? I’m kinda worried.” 

Ahim replied in the affirmative, and they both headed off to check on the mother and daughter they had met in the park. Ahim was more than happy to check on them, but she was also keenly aware that this might have been another missed opportunity to talk with Luka about her feelings. She needed to know if she would always be a sister and nothing more to her than that. 

Thankfully, they were able to find the mother and daughter and all seemed well. It turned out that the mother had indeed gone into labor, but she and the baby both seemed healthy. She thanked both Luka and Ahim for their help. 

“It was that woman from before who really helped,” Ahim replied. 

“Oh, that’s right. Her name is Matsuri Tatsumi and she’s apparently a famous emergency medical technician. And, on top of that, she fought in the Legendary War,” the mother explained. 

“She was GoPink from GoGo V!” the daughter happily proclaimed. 

Luka and Ahim shot a look at both of them, and then each other, then both set off to find her. Unbeknownst to them, Matsuri was in an ambulance and en route to an emergency call for a young boy. In the meanwhile, they each called the boys over to alert them that they might be on the trail of a legendary power. 

They finally found Matsuri being attacked by a group of Gormin. They hurriedly morphed to fight off the Gormin and hopefully see the ambulance on its way, but this was easier said than done. Blocking the path of the ambulance were three RangerKey warriors unknown to them. They each unleashed a large, devastating wave of energy. Both Ahim and Luka jumped in front of it to stop it from damaging the ambulance, and the power of the attack knocked them out of their transformation and onto the ground. 

Ahim struggled to get her bearings and figure out who these warriors were, when a familiar diabolical laugh rang out behind them. They turned around to find none other than Basco and Sally. 

“And here I was going through the trouble of pretending to be Zangyack. Look at how things turned out,” he said, crossing his arms and smirking. Gesturing to the Gormin next to him he said “I even borrowed a few of these fellows. What a waste.” At this, Sally beat up the Gormin next to her. 

“Then the Gormin were not just attacking people at random,” Ahim surmised aloud. 

“Ding ding!” Basco replied haughtily. “So that’s how it is, Ms. GoGo V. If you want that kid looked after, would you kindly hand over your ultimate power?” 

Ahim and Luka both backed up slightly into the ambulance as Basco continued, “If you cooperate nice and quietly, I’ll make sure that squirt gets to the hospital.”

“Then the attack on that taxi and on the ambulance were both because I was there?” Matsuri asked. Then she said, “I understand. I’ll head over.” 

Turning to her colleague Matsuri said, “Just make sure this boy gets to the hospital.” Then, to Luka and Ahim, she said “I’m counting on you, Gokagier!” She made to leave the ambulance. 

“You can’t!” Luka cried. Both she and Ahim rushed the ambulance to prevent Matsuri from leaving it and shut the door behind them. 

Addressing Luka Matsuri said, “What are you doing?! Human lives are the Earth’s future! If it means saving this boy’s life, I don’t care about the ultimate power.”

“That’s not what I mean!”, Luka replied. “You’re an EMT, right? He needs you to make sure he gets to the hospital safely.” And then, quietly, Luka continued. “I wasn’t able to do anything…” and Ahim noticed the familiar shadow crossing Luka’s face again. “When my sister got sick, I tried to carry her to a doctor...but I had no idea what I was doing…She didn’t make it.” 

Ahim observed Luka in shock but also understanding. She had never seen Luka so passionate before, and Luka never liked to discuss her pre-Gokaiger life very much. Ahim was vaguely aware that bad things had happened to her. Bad things had lead all of them to this stage in their lives, but hearing Luka give words to her pain made her heart go out to her even more than it usually did. 

“I’ll manage here,” Luka told Matsuri. 

“But what are you going to…” Masturi began. 

“I’ll distract him,” Luka cut in. “Yeah...I’ll take your clothes and go out there, to give the ambulance a chance.” 

Ahim silently observed the conversation, feeling her usual frustration bubble up. “That’s crazy!”, she finally said. “He’ll see through it immediately!” 

“If that happens I’ll hold him off by force!” Luka declared. 

“Ms. Luka!” Ahim exclaimed, now even more frustrated. 

“I don’t care if it’s crazy, I have to do something,” Luka said emphatically. 

“I’m here too!” Ahim finally yelled. And then, more quietly, “You’re not the only one who wants to save this child. Please, let me help. I want you to have faith in me. I can’t simply remain your surrogate sister, who must always be protected.” 

“Ahim…”, Luka said, looking at Ahim in surprise and then understanding. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before she said, “You’re right...yeah. It’s not the same as it was then.” She took Ahim’s hand in hers. “What do you think, Ahim? What should we do?” 

Ahim took the time to think for a moment, and then explained the plan. Using magic from the MagiPink Ranger key, she was able to take on Matsuri’s appearance and walk out of the ambulance as though she planned to give Basco her legendary power. This worked well enough to fool Basco into having the three figures blocking the road move out of the way and to try to use his trumpet to take the ultimate power by force. 

They tussled briefly and Ahim was thrown to the ground. With the jig clearly up, she revealed herself to be none of their than GokaiPink. Luka then jumped out of the shadows to stand at Ahim’s side. Basco summoned his three Ranger Key warriors to attack Luka and Ahim. 

Ahim and Luka, meanwhile, used their dual pistol and duel sword techniques to try to take on the three warriors, but were eventually overrun again by the large energy attack. Luckily, the boys showed up just in time to help them. The whole team Gokai Changed to take on Basco’s group of Gormin warriors and RangerKey warriors. The team fought their way to a stalemate before Ahim pulled out her GoGo V key and suggested everyone use theirs. 

The team followed suit (except Gai, much to his chagrin), and each transformed into GoGo V. They used their V Swords to take out two of Basco’s Ranger warriors. Gai fought the other on his own. With Brothership Smash they were able to take down the other two. Gai provided the finisher with Gokai Silver: Gold Mode and they each did a Final Wave. The Rangers returned to key form, but unfortunately Sally retrieved them before the Gokaigers could. Basco then unleashed his giant monster Fireroid Meran before taking his leave.

GokaiOh and GoZyuJin were both summoned to deal with the giant monster. He unleashed a powerful fire attack and rendered both zords too hot to steer. Marvelous summoned the MagiDragon, but his fire attack powered the monster up. Gai used Shield Mode on GoZyuJin to protect the rest of the team for their next attack. Just then, the GoGo V keys began to glow. Using them, the Gokaigers used the Victory Splash and Gokai Prominence attacks and Gai used GoZyu Triple Drill Dream to ultimately defeat the monster. 

At the end of the day, Ahim and Luka returned to the hospital to check on the mother and daughter pair and also on the injured boy. As it turned out everyone was going to make full recoveries. 

“What a relief,” Luka said. “The baby was born without any trouble and this kid’s doing fine, too.” Then she stepped closer to Ahim and took her arm, “And Ahim’s one step closer to being a real pirate.” 

“Oh, Ms. Luka…” Ahim slyly smiled, but then leaned in for a hug which Luka gladly gave. Having this moment of her approval was extremely gratifying, but there was still more that she had to say, and today seemed as good a day as any to say it. Ahim looked into Luka’s eyes and made the decision that today would indeed be the day. 

Upon returning to the ship, everyone had sat down for dinner and to discuss the day’s events.

“There’s one thing that still really confuses me,” Marvelous was saying with his mouth full of chicken, “Who were those three enemies?” 

“Ooh! Ooh! I know!”, Gai said, raising his hand. “They were associated with GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger! The gold fellow was Zuban, and the other two were Mele and Rio! They are known for…” and with this Gai launched into another of his Sentai lectures. 

Ahim usually tried to pay attention as she found them fascinating, but today she had something else on her mind. She caught Luka’s eye, and gestured to the crow’s nest. Luka caught her look and surreptitiously nodded. Ahim finished eating and then slowly eased out as Gai was showing pictures to the rest of the team and showing them the “Tao” dance. 

She headed up to the crow’s nest and waited for Luka. Her stomach was tied in knots as she weighed her options and tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. This was a gamble, but she was sure that it would be well worth it. She tried to be patient, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

“What if Ms. Luka doesn’t share my feelings?” Ahim wondered to herself. “Would this cause conflict between us and our comrades? Perhaps I should keep this to myself.” She considered backing out of this, but she heard Luka’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Hey, Ahim!” Luka greeted her breezily, taking her place beside her. 

“Hello, Ms. Luka.” Ahim greeted back. 

“The guys are doing some weird Kung Fu dance that Gai taught them. I’m glad I was able to escape before Gai noticed,” Luka said with a smile. 

“As am I, Ms. Luka. I am glad you were able to join me here. The Gekirangers lacked a Pink Ranger, so I am not sure what Gai would have had me do,” Ahim smiled at her then. 

Luka sidled up to her a bit, taking her arm again like she’d done earlier. “So why did you want to be up here? Is something on your mind?” she prompted. 

“Actually...yes, there is something I have been thinking about for quite some time,” Ahim stalled. 

“Well, sure. What is it?” Luka asked. 

Ahim turned to face Luka directly, looking into her eyes. “Ms. Luka, I meant what I said earlier.” 

“About not being the replacement for my sister? I know that. I know you can’t replace Fia. No one can, but...I dunno. I still feel really protective of you for some reason,” Luka replied. 

“I hope that after today you can start to rely on me a bit more and open up to me when you need to do so,” Ahim began slowly. 

“You’re right, and I promise I will,” Luka agreed, gently squeezing Ahim’s arm. Ahim smiled at this, taking a moment to savor Luka’s touch and to also appreciate the beautiful Earth sunset. The sun was slowly dipping behind the clouds. Seeing it made her feel more certain about her choice to talk to Luka about this. 

“For someone who wanted to talk to me, you’re being awfully quiet,” Luka gently teased Ahim and grinned. 

“There is something that I have wanted to say to you, but could never find the right time or place or words...”, Ahim began. Suddenly, Ahim felt Luka wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close. Before she could entirely process what was happening, Luka was kissing her. Ahim’s mind swam at the sensation, but eagerly returned Luka’s kisses, wrapping her arms around Luka’s waist in turn. 

They continued kissing like this for some time as the sun completely receded behind the clouds and darkness began to fall. Ahim had so many questions, but every time she would think to ask them Luka would kiss her again and the thought would just melt away. After all the time she had spent wondering what it might be like to do this, the moment was finally here and it was perfect. 

Finally, Luka stopped kissing Ahim. She backed away slightly to look into her eyes. This was a rare, unguarded moment for Luka. Her eyes told the whole story, and reflected Ahim’s feelings back to her. Ahim just knew that she’d never have to worry about being seen as just the little sister ever again.


End file.
